1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and a method for providing a Long Term Evolution (LTE) service in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device for providing an LTE service can support a multi-mode in a single radio environment. When supporting the multi-mode in the single radio environment, the electronic device can transmit and receive signals by accessing a network (e.g., an LTE network, a 2nd Generation (2G)/3rd generation (3G) network) conforming to one of a plurality of communication technologies supported. For example, when supporting the multi-mode in the single radio environment, the electronic device can access the LTE network (e.g., a Packet Switching (PS) service network) and provide the LTE service. When receiving a call of a Circuit Switching (CS) service network (e.g., a 2G/3G network) during the LTE service, the electronic device can access the CS service network and provide a voice service.